Sweet Silver Lining
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Follow-up to STRONGEST TOGETHER. After a not-so-happy wedding of Barry and Iris, Bruce and Selina try to find their own happiness.


**An idea I got when watching _Grey's Anatomy_. This one-shot is part of _The Dar(h)k War_ saga. Originally, I planned to fit it into _Strongest Together_ or _Watcher in the Wings_ but couldn't find a place to fit it there, so I decided to do a one-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or _Batman_ comics or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

In Wayne Manor, Bruce and Selina were watching the news about the Nazis invading Central City as Selina leaned onto him, sitting on couch. "Well, this didn't go according to the plan." Selina said.

Bruce sighed. "Well, there's no harm in a do-over."

Selina chuckled. "I doubt that Barry would…"

"I wasn't talking about them." Bruce told her as Selina raised her brows. Dick and Barbara were about to approach them but hid around the corner as Bruce knelt in front of her. "Selina, I love you."

"Caitlin called me. Said that Cisco is going to be OK." Barbara whispered.

"And Barry?" Dick asked.

"A little freaked out because they had to postpone the wedding but… I don't know. I think he wasn't as much upset about marrying Iris as about marrying the right woman." Barbara said.

"I thought they…"

"I know but shhht…. Listen." Barbara interrupted him as he and Dick were eavesdropping.

"We faced the Nazis head-on straight and you supported me, when I saw an evil doppelganger of my dead son and no matter what, you helped me and my friends, despite the fact that you had many chances to bail and that's what I love about you, that no matter how selfish you try to look, your heart is in the right place." Bruce said as Dick and Barbara smiled, while Selina's eyes were filling with tears. "I love… I love that you're always able to find your way out… and that even when things come apart at seams and you're so close to bailing, you eventually make the right choice. And I love that you've been there for me and my friends, when we needed it and saved us all so many times. You saved me, the first time we met, when we were at the opposite sides. And that's what I love about you." Selina smiled with joy. "I love who you were years ago and I love the woman that you are now. The woman that I see today, fighting alongside with my closest friends and family. And… that's what I want us to be. A family." Bruce finished as Selina laughed softly. "Selina Kyle, will you…"

"Yes, yes, I will…" Selina sobbed, kissing him as Dick smiled, while Barbara's eyes were filling with tears of joy.

* * *

About a year later, after the mess they've been through in Gotham, Bruce and Selina were on a ferry with Oliver, Laurel, Roy, Thea, Sara, Henry, Barbara, Dick, Helena, Alfred, Tim and Diana, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Clark and Kara and their other friends, with Ray Palmer wedding them.

"The ferries have their beauties and there's grace in seeing the wind, the air, the sea, the motion. The possibilities you can choose to go to. And only a few people can bring out the best in each other like you two. And if the two of you can take this day and turn it into lemonade, then anything is possible." Bruce and Selina smiled at each other as Ray cleared his throat.

"So, Bruce Wayne, do you take Selina Kyle as your lawful wife and do you vow to be loyal to her and love her with all your heart, for all good and ill, in sickness and health and good and bad, until death do you apart?"

"I do." Bruce nodded.

"Selina Kyle, do you take Bruce Wayne as your lawful husband and do you vow to be loyal to him and love him with all your heart, for all good and ill, in sickness and health and good and bad, until death do you apart?"

"Damn bet, I do." Selina laughed.

"Excellent. Therefore, I pronounce you married. You may kiss the bride." Ray said as Bruce and Selina kissed, while everyone applauded.

"No Nazis to fry? What a bummer." Mick grumbled.

"Maybe next year, we'll get aliens again." Sara whispered as Mick smirked.

"Hell yeah. I want to roast more of those freaks."

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.**

 **With regards**

 _ **Bl4ckHunter**_


End file.
